Venice
Venice-Class Assault Cargo Dropship History & Data The Venice was designed to be an armed and armored intra/extra-atmospheric cargo and drop craft with decent aerodynamic capabilities so that it would be more than a flying brick like most dropships were designed as, the Venice is meant to supplement and possibly replace the Tangier at a late date and the Tangier has pretty much been relegated non-combat transport/cargo role. The Venice’s main design features are the folding and retractable pod holders/wings that allowed the Venice to be stored in a relatively small space thus you could pack four of these in the same space that a Predator/Orca corvette would take up. Unlike the earlier Tangier the Venice is armed with a twin-barreled medium particle beam turret in the tail and six light-heavy missile tubes mounted in the removable dorsally mounted booster pack. The Venice has a rather stretched out profile with the body of the craft being long and narrow, the forward portion of the craft has a wedge like cockpit that has rounded edges and holds the bridge and a small lounge which leads into a thicker body that is twice as wide as the bridge and holds bunks and cargo space as well as enough room for short term transport of a squad of power armored Marines loaded in drop pods that fire through the bottom of the craft with five on either side of the hull and the craft is also capable of carrying an M505 or even a Puma AIFV in an armored crate under the main hull. After the main section of the body it tapers back down to a rounded point and has several large reaction engines for better movement in atmosphere. The sides of the body have a short stubby section that the cargo pod clamps and wings retract and then fold over with the outer casing of the pod clamps/holder fold into and against the side bodies when not in use. The ship has a crew of fifteen with a commander, pilot, co-pilot, navigator, communications tech, two engineers, a load master and two assistants, two EW techs, two weapons tech and a head tech that oversees the EW and weapon techs, there is room for seating in the lounge for an additional fifteen persons and of course the marines that are carried in drop pods for a total standard un-cramped capacity of forty and a cramped capacity of sixty. '*Mecha Bunker - '''This bunker is capable of carrying one standard size mecha on its back inside the bunker on a slide out tray that then raises the mecha to a standard position [note that there is also a variant to where the bottom and sides of the bunker fold upwards and a clamp holds the mecha in place and it can be dropped from the air. '**Munitions Bunker - 'This bunker comes in three styles the first is the space re-armament verison which a fighter craft noses up to each end of the bunker and is held in place by clamp arms and is refueled and rearmed, the second is the mecha re-armament model which re-arm up to four standard mecha can even peform weapons load changes via arms that move in and out of the bunker this bunker only has enough munitions to reload four mecha, the final variant is the personnel munitions bunker and holds enough weapons and power cells various types of heavy weapons to keep a Platoon of hard suited marines equipped for a week]. '***C3I Bunker - 'Command, Control, Communications & Intelligence - Generally only used at company level or higher only company level when in a secured zone these bunkers are the heart of a command unit and holds fifteen technicians as well as seating and consoles for an additional ten personnel and a full size holo-tank and plotting table. '****Barracks Bunker - 'These bunkers can hold up to a platoon of unarmored personnel or the sarcophagus for up to a squad of hard suited personnel and has a kitchenette, bunks, facilities, and storage areas. '*****Quarantine/Scientific Bunker - 'These bunkers are used to perform scientific experiments as well as quarantine dangerous substances. '******Infantry Bunker - '''These come in two varieties the standard bunker has enough space for a platoon of hard suited marines standing room only, while the drop variant has enough space for three squads worth of drop pods for hard suited marines. Category:Auxiliary Craft Category:Dropships Category:Theban Cluster Category:Kelos Design Bureau Category:Index